Wish
by unknow-chan
Summary: E se um anjo concedesse o seu maior desejo? UA ::SasuNaru:: Superfluffy/CONCLUÍDA
1. Anjo na árvore

**Baseado no mangá homônimo do grupo CLAMP, mesmas autoras de Sakura Card Captors, Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle e XXX Holic.**

* * *

><p><strong>WISH<strong>

_**1. O anjo na árvore**_

Era tarde da noite, quase madrugada, Sasuke regressava para casa a pé, caminhando pelas ruas mal-iluminadas e desertas. Apesar de tudo, nenhuma gota de suor escorria por sua fronte e, tampouco, estava estampada em sua face qualquer expressão que denotasse medo ou aflição.

Embora parecesse um médico ríspido, era bastante devotado à profissão e, como morava a poucos quarteirões do hospital onde trabalhava, nunca se preocupara em comprar um carro e, por isso, preferia economizar o dinheiro caso houvesse uma real necessidade. Afrouxou a gravata enquanto seus passos ecoavam através do silêncio da noite, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, por um breve instante, tivera a impressão de que escutara o choro de uma criança.

Parou de andar e olhou ao redor, o choro havia se tornado mais nítido, tentou acompanhar o som para descobrir sua origem e percebeu que vinha do topo de uma árvore.

- A árvore está chorando? –Observou que, preso entre os galhos mais altos, estava um ser pequenino e rechonchudo.

À primeira vista, pensou que fosse uma boneca, com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, mas logo descartou a hipótese porque nenhuma boneca seria capaz de chorar de maneira tão viva. Depois, pensou que fosse uma criança, já que possuía mais ou menos o tamanho de um recém-nascido, porém a cabeça pareceu-lhe desproporcional ao restante do corpo por ser grande demais, e ficou sem saber que ser era aquele.

No momento em que o estranho ser notou sua presença e o encarou de cima da árvore, Sasuke não fez movimentos bruscos para não assustá-lo, contudo o pequenino sorriu para ele. O Uchiha ficou em dúvida se deveria continuar a vislumbrá-lo ou simplesmente ignorá-lo.

A aparição repentina de um corvo chamou a atenção de ambos, em especial, quando este começou a atacar o pequeno ser, dando-lhe várias bicadas. Sasuke agiu rápido e, conseguiu amedrontar o corvo, o qual voou para longe.

- Você me salvou. –O pequenino desceu facilmente da árvore como se flutuasse no ar, estava escuro, entretanto Sasuke conseguiu ver que havia um minúsculo par de asas preso às costas do loiro.

- Não foi nada. –O moreno deu de ombros, tinha se convencido de que trabalhara demais e a falta de sono estava lhe causando alucinações.

- Espere! Qual o seu nome? –O loiro o seguiu, mas suas asas eram pequenas demais e tinha visível dificuldade para voar.

- Por que eu diria se você é apenas uma alucinação? –Sasuke repreendeu.

- QUÊ? EU NÃO SOU ALUCINAÇÃO COISA NENHUMA! –O pequenino cruzou os braços, sentindo-se ofendido. –Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, um anjo em missão aqui na Terra!

O moreno coçou a cabeça, eram três da manhã e estava perdendo seu tempo precioso de sono, pois precisaria estar no hospital bem cedo da manhã seguinte. Voltou a caminhar, acompanhado pela miniatura de anjo.

- Você não é bem a imagem de como eu imaginei que um anjo seria... –Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de descrença.

- Meus poderes enfraquecem à noite, por isso eu estou assim... Quando amanhecer, eu tomarei minha verdadeira forma. –Naruto bateu as palmas das mãos. –Bom, chega de papo! Você salvou minha vida, então eu te concederei um desejo.

- Um desejo?

- Sim, pode pedir qualquer coisa. Que tal um milhão de dólares ou então o amor da sua vida? –O Uzumaki apresentou algumas sugestões.

- Não precisa. Não quero nada. –Chegou à frente de sua casa e retirou a chave do bolso para abrir a porta.

- Hein? Por que não?

- Primeiro, eu acredito que as pessoas devem conquistar seus objetivos com o valor do próprio esforço. –Sasuke inclinou a maçaneta e a porta rangeu ao se abrir. –Segundo, sou bem-sucedido profissionalmente e estou satisfeito com a vida que levo. Não há nada que eu queira pedir.

- Em algum momento, você irá desejar alguma coisa e eu estarei com você quando essa hora chegar. –O loiro entrou na casa junto com Sasuke. –Eu nunca volto atrás na minha palavra, ´ttebayo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta fanfic é baseada no mangá superkawaii do CLAMP e terá quatro capítulos ^^<strong>** SIM! Nesta fanfic, Sasuke não é um fdp-egoísta-fantoche-do-Madara XD Chamem de OCC se quiser, mas eu precisava escrever esta fic! É a libertação da minha alma, mermão!  
><strong>

**Eu fiz uma votação na minha fanfic anterior para definir como seria minha próxima long-fic e a maioria das pessoas escolheram lemon SasuNaruSasu de comédia, mas talvez eu só consiga postá-la mesmo quando estiver de férias...**

**Reviews? :3  
><strong>


	2. Convivência

**Capítulo não betado, se virem erros: avisem, perdoem ou ignorem ¬¬**

****Desculpe pela demora, infelizmente a faculdade vem sempre em primeiro lugar ^^' A boa notícia (não tão boa assim) é que ficarei de férias na segunda semana de dezembro, então poderei me dedicar mais a fic.****

* * *

><p><strong>WISH<strong>

_**2. Convivência**_

Sasuke aprendeu da pior maneira possível que anjos não precisam dormir. O Uchiha mal conseguiu fechar os olhos durante o restante da madrugada, pois o pequeno loiro não parava de revirar os objetos de sua casa, espalhando-os pelo chão. Naruto estava curioso porque era primeira vez que tinha contato com humanos, tudo parecia fascinante.

O moreno ouviu barulho de vidro estilhaçando-se no chão vindo da cozinha, acompanhado por um pedido de desculpas do Uzumaki. Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro e escondeu o rosto com ambas as mãos.

-O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Seguiu-se um prolongado período de silêncio, parecia que Naruto havia se cansado de xeretar os pertences do Uchiha e decidira ficar quieto em algum canto da casa. Sasuke espreguiçou-se e, aliviado, virou de bruços para finalmente poder dormir. Entretanto, não conseguia relaxar porque uma dúvida dentro de sua mente martelava, alertando-o de que algo não estava certo. Levantou a contragosto e decidiu procurar o loiro.

-Ei, anjo.

-Meu nome é Naruto! –O loiro respondeu quase de imediato e apareceu voando no quarto poucos segundos depois.

-Tanto faz... Decidi fazer meu pedido.

-Sério? O que deseja?

-Que você saia da minha casa.

-Ah, não! Pede algo decente!

-Quero que suma da minha vida.

-Pois eu tenho uma surpresinha para você... Sou eu quem escolhe qual desejo seu eu vou realizar. Não adianta pedir qualquer coisa, tem que ser algo sincero, que você queira do fundo do coração.

-Primeiro, você tenta me obrigar a desejar qualquer coisa estúpida e depois cria restrições para qual tipo de desejo eu vou fazer! Isso é incoerente!

–O que é isso? –Naruto ignorou as reclamações do médico, pois algo chamara a atenção de seus olhos azuis.

O loirinho flutuava na altura dos olhos do moreno, tentando encará-lo com mais facilidade. Ao vê-lo de frente, o médico não deixou de perceber que o anjo possuía aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho de sua cabeça. Naruto fez um voo rasante em direção ao armário e Sasuke não conseguiu ver o que o Uzumaki havia pegado.

Somente quando parou de voar é que o Uchiha percebeu que Naruto segurava na mão esquerda uma peça de sua roupa íntima.

-Por que você mexeu na minha gaveta de cuecas?

-Pra que serve isso? –Naruto pôs a vestimenta na cabeça como se fosse um chapéu. –É de comer?

-Solte, usurantokachi!

Puxou a cueca com força da cabeça do anjo, arrancando também alguns fios loiros. Naruto pensou em xingar, mas se conteve no último instante. O Uchiha era um homem muito ocupado, não tinha intenção e muito menos paciência de virar babá de um anjo idiota.

- Se não tem o mínimo de conhecimento sobre humanos, por que veio à terra, então? Só para estragar minha vida?

Sasuke interrogou em tom de acusação, pensou que Naruto fosse retrucar, porém o anjo apenas ficou calado e cabisbaixo. Talvez o médico tivesse tocado em um assunto que não deveria.

- Outras pessoas também podem te ver? –O moreno reiniciou a conversa, com a intenção de descontrair.

-Ahn... Se eu quiser, posso ficar invisível. –Naruto recomeçou após alguns momentos de silêncio. –Desculpe... Na verdade, não tinha nada a ver com você.

-O quê?

-Minha amiga está desaparecida. Ela era sempre doce e gentil comigo e, de repente, sumiu...

-Amiga? Então, ela é um anjo assim como você?

-O nome dela é Hyuuga Hinata e faz parte da classe mais superior de anjos: os arcanjos. Ela desapareceu há seis meses e foi dada como morta, mas como nunca encontraram o corpo, eu sempre tive esperanças de que...

-Se ela é tão importante assim, por que perde tempo aqui comigo em vez de procurá-la?

-À noite, meus poderes enfraquecem bastante e preciso ficar escondido, o que já atrapalha bastante minha busca. Ontem, você salvou minha vida e, de acordo com a lei dos anjos, não posso negar um ato de bondade que me foi feito. Não posso ir embora sem antes lhe recompensar de forma justa.

Naruto queria ir atrás de Hinata, porém estava preso a uma regra que não poderia descumprir. Sasuke compreendeu a situação e soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Eu posso desejar que você encontre sua amiga? –No momento em que Sasuke comentou, Naruto arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa.

-Infelizmente não, existe uma força maior que me impede de encontrá-la usando meus poderes, é por isso que ainda estou procurando. –O loiro esboçou um sorriso e abaixou a cabeça. –Não se importe comigo e peça algo útil para você.

-Entendo...

Embora não quisesse admitir, Naruto tinha razão. O moreno tinha seus próprios problemas, que já não eram poucos, e agora se encontrava diante de uma situação difícil de resolver. Estava de pijama, faltavam poucos minutos para amanhecer, precisaria estar no hospital em menos de uma hora para começar seu turno e ainda tinha que arrumar a bagunça do loiro.

-O sol está nascendo. –O loiro ergueu a cabeça e falou em tom de voz suave.

-Sim, e daí? –Sasuke mal deu atenção ao que o loiro dissera, pois tentava organizar mentalmente sua agenda para aquele dia.

-Agora, posso assumir minha forma humana.

O Uzumaki iluminou o interior da casa como se fosse o próprio sol, a luz forte deixou Sasuke completamente cego até se extinguir segundos depois. Quando o moreno abriu os olhos, o pequeno anjo havia se transformado em um rapaz de aparentemente dezesseis anos.

-Você está pelado! –Foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke reparou na nova aparência do Uzumaki.

-O que foi? Não gostou? Se quiser, posso mudar. –Uma nuvem de fumaça subiu do chão e Naruto se transformou em uma mulher de compridas mechas douradas e seios enormes. –Que tal assim?

-VOCÊ CONTINUA PELADO! –Uma veia saltou na testa do Uchiha. –Espera aí que eu vou buscar algo para você vestir!

Vasculhou a gaveta em busca de alguma peça de roupa que servisse na mulher, porém todas ficariam visivelmente folgadas. Sem opções, pegou um velho pijama listrado e entregou a Naruto.

-Aqui está. Vista-se.

De repente, ouviram o barulho de uma chave sendo colocada em uma fechadura e a maçaneta da porta da frente inclinou devagar. Sasuke e Naruto ficaram parados enquanto um homem de longo cabelo negro abria a porta.

Naquele dia, Itachi resolveu visitar Sasuke antes que fosse o médico trabalhar no hospital. Contudo, não esperava encontrar a casa toda revirada e seu irmão mais novo estava ao lado de uma mulher que nunca havia visto na vida.

-O que houve? Um tufão passou por aqui? –O Uchiha mais velho se aproximou de ambos e percebeu que a loira vestia um pijama que pertencia a Sasuke. –E... quem é ela?

-Minha namorada.

Sasuke respondeu sem pensar. De qualquer forma, seria taxado de louco se contasse que, na verdade, aquela mulher era um anjo disfarçado com aparência humana.

-O que é "namorada"? –Naruto perguntou em voz alta. –É de comer?

-De certa forma... –Itachi segurou o riso.

-Com licença, _nii-san._ Poderia nos dar um instante? –O médico puxou o anjo pelo braço, levando-o em direção à cozinha.

Não sabia que receberia a visita do irmão do irmão mais velho, caso contrário nem teria deixado um anjo entrar em sua casa para início de conversa. Pela primeira vez, Sasuke conheceu o sentimento de querer enfiar-se dentro de um buraco.

-Você não disse que era capaz de ficar invisível? –O Uchiha pousou a palma da mão sobre a testa, escondendo parcialmente o rosto.

-Por causa do susto, acabei esquecendo.

-É um inútil mesmo. –Puxou uma cadeira, sugerindo para Naruto se sentar. –Não saia daqui e não faça nada idiota.

O médico praticamente voltou correndo para sala e sua expressão era de alguém que havia sido pego em flagrante cometendo um crime, era a primeira vez que Itachi via seu irmão mais novo agir de maneira desajeitada.

-Achei que você não gostasse de mulheres burras. –Itachi mostrou um sorriso, cruzando os braços.

-Bem, aconteceu. –Sasuke disse com a frieza que lhe era usual, nem tentou se justificar para o irmão.

-Já entendi, não vou me intrometer. Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

-Confie em mim.

-Estou indo, então. Você está quase atrasado para o trabalho. –O Uchiha mais velho caminhou rumo à porta. –Pode deixar que eu sei onde é a saída.

Sasuke olhou o relógio de parede e realmente estava em cima da hora, não teria tempo de comer o seu café-da-manhã, apenas de tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Itachi o viu correr até o banheiro e se trancar, quando o mais velho estava prestes a se retirar, a mulher loira apareceu a seu lado. Sequer a viu se aproximar, era como se ela tivesse se transportado de lugar a outro.

-Você não se sente bem. –A mulher perguntou com semblante de preocupação. –Está muito doente, não é?

A primeira reação do moreno foi abrir os olhos em sinal de surpresa, mas no instante se recompôs e sorriu.

-Já estive pior.

-Por que não contou para Sasuke?

-Eu tenho meus problemas e ele tem os dele. Não quero preocupá-lo ainda mais.

-Sasuke gosta muito de você, só não consegue expressar direito seus sentimentos.

-Então, somos dois.

Itachi se despediu e fechou a porta. Ficou impressionado com a perspicácia da mulher, pois tomava remédios que mascaravam a dor e nem mesmo seus amigos mais próximos percebiam que Itachi possuía uma doença. Podia sentir que havia algo de especial naquela pessoa, provavelmente Sasuke tivesse se apaixonado de verdade.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O Uchiha saiu do banheiro já vestido, abriu a porta do armário e pegou seu jaleco pendurado em um cabide. Atravessou a sala bastante apressado quando pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta da frente, viu Naruto sentado na cozinha na mesma posição em que o havia deixado.

O moreno se aproximou devagar do loiro, que havia se desfeito da aparência feminina e estava visivelmente entediado.

-Eu tenho um laptop se quiser usar a internet para pesquisar, talvez encontre pistas sobre Hinata...

-O que é internet? –Naruto questionou confuso.

-Deixa para lá. –Sasuke disse autoritário. –Troque de roupa e venha comigo até o hospital, assim você poderá investigar melhor.

Teria que manter Naruto sempre sob sua vista, seria perigoso deixar o loiro sozinho e sair para trabalhar. Ainda nem tinha arrumado a bagunça anterior do Uzumaki e não queria correr o risco de ter o restante de sua casa destruída.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O Uchiha clinicava em um enorme hospital público desde o início do ano, conseguira o emprego após participar de um concurso e obter a melhor nota entre todos os candidatos. Jamais teria conquistado se não fosse pelo valor do seu esforço, era resultado de anos dedicados à profissão.

-Aqui, poderá perguntar para várias pessoas se alguém viu sua amiga. –O médico e o anjo desceram de um ônibus lotado, pois era outro hospital que ficava um pouco mais afastado da casa do Uchiha. Perguntou-se se já era hora de comprar um carro, agora que tinha que carregar o anjo a tiracolo para cima e para baixo.

-Tudo bem.

Naruto parecia confiante de que tudo daria certo, mas levando em consideração a experiência que tivera com o anjo, Sasuke estava extremamente preocupado.

-Vamos ensaiar.

-Ensaiar? –Naruto coçou a cabeça, sem entender.

-Finja que eu sou outra pessoa e pergunte para mim se eu vi sua amiga.

-Com licença, você viu uma anja por aí? –O Uzumaki falou sem pensar.

-Idiota! –O moreno bateu a mão contra a testa. –Pessoas normais não acreditam em anjos, só vão te considerar um maluco.

-M-Mas, as pessoas costumam acreditar que Deus existe, não é? Por que também não podem acreditar nos anjos? –O loiro disse inconformado.

-Para de reclamar. Tente descrever a aparência dela, pelo menos.

-Hm... Ela tem um longo cabelo azulado e os olhos dela são brancos, parecem pérolas.

-Já estamos obtendo algum avanço.

Sasuke fez um sinal para Naruto segui-lo, assim que entraram no hospital atravessaram um corredor largo de paredes brancas.

-Eu vou te levar ao meu consultório, porém você precisa seguir algumas regras.

-E quais são?

-Fique sempre perto de mim, não toque em nada, não fale besteiras e não faça nada estúpido.

-Espera aí! –O loiro apontou o dedo em tom de acusação. –Você pensa que eu sou idiota, não é?

-Eu jamais seria capaz de pensar algo tão ridículo. –Sasuke soltou um comentário irônico.

-Ah, que bom. –Naruto sorriu, sem perceber o sarcasmo.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos, deixando escapar um suspiro de seus lábios. Entraram no consultório, porém Sasuke percebeu que faltava uma papelada importante que precisava preencher e foi buscar na recepção, quando retornou, percebeu que o primeiro paciente do dia já havia chegado e que o Uzumaki dialogava -ou melhor, monologava- com ele.

-Ei, tá me ouvindo? –Naruto, impaciente, conversava com um idoso em uma cadeira de rodas.

-O que foi dessa vez? –O Uchiha cruzou os braços, entediado.

-Eu perguntei para esse velhinho sobre a Hinata, mas ele só me encara e não diz nada. Tem certeza que ele está vivo?

-O senhor Nakamura teve um AVC do lado esquerdo do cérebro e metade de seu corpo está paralisado.

-Tá, e por que ele não fala?

-O centro da linguagem também fica do lado esquerdo do cérebro.

-Ah, entendi... –Naruto coçou a cabeça constrangido. –Desculpe o mal entendido, senhor Nakamura.

O idoso fez o sinal de 'nice guy' com a mão que se movia, o anjo retribuiu o gesto e Sasuke deu um tapa na própria testa.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Até o final do dia não houve mais imprevistos, Naruto tinha relativamente se comportado bem, tirando o fato de ter perguntado a cada paciente, enfermeira ou pessoa que passava no corredor se tinham visto Hinata. O Uchiha não podia censurá-lo, já que havia permitido que o loiro procurasse pela amiga.

Ao saírem do consultório já estava escuro do lado de fora e Naruto já havia retornado à sua forma semelhante a de uma boneca. As luzes acesas do corredor começaram a piscar repetidas vezes.

-Só me faltava essa agora... –Sasuke murmurou, imaginando que haveria um apagão.

-Tem um demônio aqui. –O Uzumaki disse com uma seriedade que o moreno nunca havia visto.

-Demônios também existem?

-Claro que sim! Demônios são anjos que foram expulsos do céu!

Houve uma queda de energia abrupta, as lâmpadas se quebraram como se tivesse explodido de dentro para fora e estilhaços de vidro se espalharam pelo chão. A mão do moreno foi atingida por um dos cacos, quando Sasuke tentou proteger a face, estava escorrendo um pouco de sangue.

-Por que um deles estaria neste hospital? –O médico perguntou receoso.

-Porque se alimentam de almas, mas não conseguem pegá-las depois que saem do corpo. Por isso, o momento ideal é quando a morte da pessoa está próxima.

-Entendi. Para eles, um hospital não passa de um _self-service_.

Sentiram a aura maligna de alguém se aproximando. Naruto engolia em seco, podia ouvir os passos, porém não enxergava um palmo diante do nariz. Para piorar, estava com os poderes fracos, se o demônio atacasse, não conseguiria defender Sasuke ou a si mesmo.

-Oi, Naruto. Há quanto tempo.

A luz do gerador foi acionada, ligando as lâmpadas de emergência. À frente deles, apareceu um rapaz de olhos escuros e cabelo negro curto. As roupas, também negras, contrastavam com sua pele extremamente pálida.

-Sai, é você mesmo? Faz tanto tempo que nem te reconheci! Como vai?

-Estou bem... Como está o resto do pessoal? Aposto que a Sakura continua feia como sempre.

O médico ficou sem reação durante alguns segundos, tentando entender a atitude do loiro. Naruto havia acabado de dizer que aquele sujeito era perigoso, no entanto tratava-o como se fossem velhos amigos.

-Espere um momento! Anjos e demônios não são inimigos naturais?

-Somos? –Naruto se virou para encarar Sai.

-De acordo com a lógica natural do universo, sim. –O moreno de cabelo curto respondeu naturalmente. –Mas, eu conheço Naruto desde antes de ter me tornado demônio e também não quero brigar.

-Como posso saber se diz a verdade? –Sasuke estava hesitante.

-Fica frio, não vou devorar sua alma. –Sai mostrou um sorriso cínico.

-É, pode confiar no Sai! –O loiro se intrometeu na conversa.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza, hein?

-Naruto sabe a verdade sobre mim. –Sai abaixou a cabeça. –Quando houve a rebelião contra Deus, alguns anjos foram envolvidos acidentalmente na confusão e mandados para o inferno junto com os traidores. E eu fui um deles.

-Ou seja, você é um tremendo azarado. –O médico concluiu.

-Basicamente.

Uma ideia passou pela mente de Sasuke, que poderia ser absurda ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista.

-Se você foi expulso sem ter se rebelado... Isso significa que devem existir anjos que contrariaram Deus, mas não foram punidos e ainda moram no céu. Estou errado?

-Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas seu raciocínio tem lógica. É possível, sim.

-Talvez não tenha sido por engano... Provavelmente, alguém que seria condenado usou você como bode expiatório para escapar.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Naruto questionou confuso.

-Talvez outro anjo seja responsável pelo desaparecimento da Hinata.

-Hinata está desaparecida? –Sai ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa.

-Sim, eu vim à terra para procurá-la. –O loiro explicou.

-Que estranho... Um dos nossos também sumiu.

-De quem está falando?

De repente, ouviram o barulho da cadeira de rodas rangendo. O senhor Nakamura os observava com curiosidade e parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. O médico, o anjo e o demônio se entreolharam.

-Ah, tudo bem, ele não vai contar mesmo...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sai apareceu *-* Ontem, foi aniversário dele (2511) e queria ter escrito uma fanfic especial para a ocasião, já que ele é meu personagem favorito. Enfim, nem tudo acaba do jeito que a gente quer...**

**Algumas pessoas me pediram para aumentar o número de capítulos, mas não tenho mais condição de escrever fanfics longas por falta de tempo e também porque muitos leitores que acompanham a fic no começo, sempre somem depois. Então, realmente terá quatro capítulos... ou menos (se eu achar que o número de reviews não tá bom XD) Mais do que isso, infelizmente não dá.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Agradecimentos: <em>**

**_Sabrininha-chan, Lady Yuraa, Natthy, Nickie, Juulies, andreiakennen, Uchimaki Juvia, Tsunade Uzumaki_  
><strong>


	3. Encontro

**Antes de mais nada: Feliz natal e feliz ano novo *-***  
><strong>Eu prometi que iria atualizar duas semanas atrás, mas fiquei doente... Eu adoeço em dezembro quase todos os anos, acho que é porque dezembro é o mês do meu aniversário e eu sou azarada... :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WISH<strong>

**3. Encontro**

Saíram do hospital logo que o turno de Sasuke terminou e voltaram para casa de ônibus, o Uchiha teve que pagar não só sua passagem como também as de Sai e Naruto.

Era muito tarde e o ônibus estava praticamente vazio, mesmo assim, escolheram os últimos assentos. O médico não sabia por quanto tempo iria ter que aturar a companhia do anjo e do demônio e já fazia planos para dar entrada em um carro zero quando recebesse o salário no final do mês porque, acompanhado dos dois, tinha muita dificuldade de se locomover de um lugar a outro.

-Que droga, vocês são um anjo e um demônio! –O Uchiha murmurou irritado. –Deveriam ter asas pelo menos!

-Claro que temos, só estão escondidas para que possamos parecer pessoas normais. –Sai explicou.

-E essas asas servem pra quê, afinal? Vocês não conseguem voar com elas?

-Não consigo voar na minha forma humana porque ainda sou um anjo inexperiente. Só posso voar um pouco quando estou na minha forma miniatura, quer ver? –Naruto quis fazer uma demonstração, porém foi rapidamente contido pelo moreno de cabelo rebelde, que não pretendia deixar que as outras pessoas ali presentes o vissem.

-Chega, idiota!

Sem querer, falou alto demais e o cobrador encarou o médico com uma expressão confusa, imaginando que o moreno estivesse brigando com uma boneca. Sasuke afundou no banco completamente vermelho, tamanha a vergonha que sentia.

–E você, Sai? Também não consegue voar com aparência humana? –O Uchiha mudou de assunto, tentando aliviar o rubor em seu rosto.

-Na verdade, eu posso voar, sim. E muito bem.

-Por que entrou no ônibus então? –Uma veia dilatou na testa do médico.

-Nunca andei de ônibus antes. Achei que seria divertido. –Sai deu de ombros. –Eu sempre me mantenho na forma humana. Meus poderes ficam mais fracos durante o dia, entretanto somente demônios de classe inferior precisam permanecer na forma miniatura para conservarem energia.

-Então, o mesmo princípio se aplica aos anjos?

Sasuke perguntou, olhando atravessado para Naruto, o que fez uma enorme gota descer pela cabeça do loiro.

-_Valeu, hein?_ –O Uzumaki rebateu para o moreno de cabelo curto em tom de ironia.

-Desculpe, Naruto, não quis te comprometer... Passaram milhões de anos desde que saí do céu, estou surpreso que nunca tenha sido promovido.

-É que, expulsar os traidores não foi o suficiente para fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal lá no céu... Famílias e amigos foram separados, a vida nunca mais foi a mesma.

Sasuke fez uma aceno com a mão para se levantarem, o ônibus parou e desceram em frente à residência do Uchiha.

-Essa é sua casa? –Sai adiantou um passo. –É bonita.

-Você não vai entrar na minha casa! –Apontou para o demônio.

-Calma, Sasuke... Demônios não se alimentam de almas por estarem com fome, é apenas um capricho. –Naruto esclareceu, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Como se saber disso me fizesse sentir mais seguro... –O Uchiha girou os olhos, estressado.

-Preciso que me dê permissão para entrar. –O moreno de cabelo curto falou bastante sério.

-E você espera que eu concorde com isso? Aposto que vai querer que eu sirva cafézinho depois!

-Não é isso... Demônios não conseguem entrar na casa de pessoas de bom coração. –Sai fez uma pausa antes de continuar. –Da mesma forma, anjos não podem entrar na casa de pessoas que tem o coração coberto pelas trevas. Por isso, preciso que me dê sua permissão de livre e espontânea vontade, para que eu possa entrar.

-Tá bom, entra logo! –Disse a meio contragosto.

Sai colocou o primeiro pé dentro da casa e soltou um suspiro de alívio, se tentasse entrar sem a aceitação do Uchiha, teria se ferido gravemente porque uma barreira espiritual iria impedir sua passagem.

**XXX**

Um grupo de demônios caminhava pelas ruas desertas durante alta madrugada, Kiba parecia entediado enquanto Shino e Lee demonstravam cansaço.

O Inuzuka chutou uma lata de lixo e uma câmera em cima de um poste registrou a cena, que havia sido colocada ali com o objetivo de reduzir o número de assaltos. O guarda que observava o monitor apenas viu, sem entender como, a lata de lixo ser arremessada como se tivesse vida própria.

-Alguém está nos vigiando? –Lee murmurou repentinamente, de modo que apenas seus companheiros ouvissem.

-APAREÇAM! –Kiba gritou furioso. –OU VAMOS ARRANCAR VOCÊS DO LUGAR EM QUE ESTÃO ESCONDIDOS!

Uma loira, uma ruiva e mulher de cabelo rosado se materializaram a frente deles, todas possuíam asas com plumas brancas e usavam vestidos longos sem manga de tonalidades claras.

-Ora, se não é a Ino, a Karin e a... –Kiba disse com desprezo.

-SAKURA-SAN! –Lee falou emocionado, com olhos lacrimejantes. –Você parece um anjinho!

-Lee-san... –A Haruno girou os olhos, afastando uma das mechas de cabelo do rosto. –Eu _sou_ um anjo.

-Foi só força de expressão, Sakura-san.

-Achei que tínhamos um acordo de não-intervenção. –Shino completou. –Anjos não podem se intrometer nos assuntos dos demônios e vice-versa.

-Foi assim durante toda a eternidade, mas agora não deixaremos mais vocês fazerem o que bem entenderem. –Karin disse em tom autoritário.

-Parem de agir com arrogância, caso não tenham percebido, ainda é noite... Nós estamos mais fortes que vocês, se houvesse uma briga, venceríamos com certeza. –Kiba rebateu.

-Vocês têm muito que esclarecer... Hinata desapareceu, Naruto saiu para procurá-la e ainda não voltou. –Sakura jogou uma indireta antes de acusar diretamente. –Aposto que os demônios estão envolvidos nisso.

-Não era para ter contado! –Ino reclamou furiosa. –Agora, eles vão falar para o Neji que a Hinata está desaparecida!

-Se essa é a preocupação de vocês, é melhor esquecerem... –Shino ajeitou os óculos. –Sendo bem sincero, Neji também sumiu e não temos notícias dele há meses. Ontem nossos superiores nos ordenaram a criar um grupo de busca.

-Por que estão procurando por ele só agora?

-Não existe companheirismo no inferno... Neji deixou seu posto, então se o encontrarmos, ele será preso e receberá uma punição.

-E o idiota do Sai? –Sakura perguntou. –Como ele está?

-Perdemos contato desde ontem, mas ele deve estar bem. –Lee respondeu sem pensar muito.

-Não acham suspeito Neji e Hinata terem desaparecido na mesma época? –Ino levantou a hipótese.

-Sim... Sabem o que significa?

-Neji seqüestrou a Hinata! –Karin mostrou uma expressão exagerada de surpresa.

-Vocês sequer têm provas disso! –Kiba retrucou.

-É só uma questão de tempo até descobrirmos a verdade...

**XXX**

-Hora do café da manhã.

O Uchiha girava panquecas na frigideira, não errava em momento algum ou sequer hesitava, mostrando que já estava acostumado a fazer aquilo. Assim que ficaram prontas, despejou mel em calda e as colocou sobre a mesa. Também fritou ovos e bacons. Naruto desconhecia o fato de que Sasuke sabia cozinhar, percebeu que estava curioso em conhecer mais sobre o moreno.

Todos se sentaram à mesa ao mesmo tempo. O médico notou que, enquanto Naruto devorava o seu terceiro prato, Sai sequer tocara na comida.

-Não está com fome?

-Anjos e demônios não precisam comer. – O moreno de cabelo curto falou indiferente. –Se eu o fizer, apenas terei uma dor de barriga daquelas.

-SAI, POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU ANTES? –O Uzumaki mostrou o semblante dominado pelo pavor.

-Ué, pensei que você soubesse.

O loiro correu para o banheiro, Sai e Sasuke ficaram a sós na cozinha.

-Fez de propósito, não foi? –O médico cruzou os braços.

-Sim, fiz. Mas, não pelo motivo que está pensando. –Sai virou o rosto para encarar o Uchiha. –Eu tenho algo importante a falar, porém eu não podia dizer na frente do Naruto...

-Sabia que não podia confiar em você. O que está planejando, hein, demônio?

-Escute... –Sai tentava ser tolerante. –Eu só quero alertá-lo que você corre perigo.

-Como é? –O médico demonstrou surpresa.

-Mesmo não sendo mau, eu ainda sou um demônio e tenho meus instintos. Eu fui até aquele hospital atraído pelo cheiro da sua alma, Sasuke.

-Como assim?

-A sua alma parece mais saborosa do que da maioria das pessoas. –Sai explicou. –Outros demônios podem vir no seu encalço, por isso deve ter cuidado.

O Uzumaki apareceu no corredor e encarou ambos, pela expressão em seu rosto, estava claro que o loiro havia escutado tudo atrás da parede.

-Isso é verdade, Sai?

-Infelizmente. –O moreno disse em um sussurro, a voz quase não saiu de seus lábios.

O silêncio pairou sobre eles durante alguns momentos

-Então, eu vou te proteger, Sasuke!

-Do que está falando, dobe? –O médico parecia irritado. –Se ficar do meu lado, o tempo todo não terá como procurar Hinata! Você veio à terra só para fazer isso, não é?

-Mas...

-Você já tem um objetivo, esqueceu? Não se distraia com os problemas de alguém que conheceu pelo meio do caminho.

**XXX**

Depois da discussão, o Uchiha se fechou dentro de sua suíte, tomou um banho e saiu já vestindo uma calça marrom-escura e uma camisa azul, pronto para ir ao trabalho. Pegou a maleta de cima da cama e caminhou até a sala onde encontrou Sai sentado no sofá, lendo um de seus livros sobre medicina.

-Onde está Naruto? –Perguntou, apesar de fingir desinteresse. –Ele está muito quieto para meu gosto...

-Ele se trancou em um dos quartos. Não sei o que está fazendo. –O demônio respondeu.

-Apenas não o deixe destruir minha casa, tá bom?

Sasuke se dirigiu em direção à porta da frente, mas Sai o interceptou, segurando-o pelo braço.

-Antes que saia, vou te dar um conselho: nenhum demônio te atacará enquanto o sol estiver no céu, por isso volte antes que escureça.

-Entendi.

Sai o soltou e o médico fechou a porta, seguindo rumo a parada de ônibus. Uma parte do íntimo de Sasuke não gostava de ter que deixar Naruto sozinho dentro da casa com o demônio. A verdadeira surpresa para o Uchiha não foi saber que essa parte existia, e sim ter se dado conta do quanto era grande.

-Esses dois são muito orgulhosos para aceitar ajudar um do outro... –Sai suspirou, voltando para ler seu livro em seguida.

O loiro estava chateado, obviamente. A maneira como Sasuke recusou sua ajuda fez o anjo se sentir ofendido, mas por outro lado, julgava que o moreno estava certo. O médico tinha sua profissão e Naruto tinha sua própria missão, ambos estavam preocupados demais com seus próprios problemas.

Trancado em dos aposentos, estava aprendendo a mexer em um laptop, queria usar a ferramenta de busca para descobrir se alguma mulher como nome "Hinata" havia se mudado para a cidade recentemente. Naruto ouviu o som da porta se fechando

-Cadê o Sasuke? –O Uzumaki saiu correndo do quarto e somente parou quando avistou Sai sentado no sofá da sala. –Quero falar com ele!

-Ele já foi, Naruto.

A campainha tocou, despertando a atenção dos dois.

-Quem é?

-Será que Sasuke voltou porque esqueceu alguma coisa?

O loiro hesitou em abrir a porta no primeiro momento, porém ao olhar através da fresta, reconheceu a pessoa que estava do outro lado.

-Ah, é o senhor Nakamura!

Com metade do corpo paralisado e sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, o velhinho fez vários gestos com a mão que ainda podia se mexer, tentando dar-lhes um aviso.

-Acho que ele quer nos dizer alguma coisa...

-Ele quer que a gente o siga. –Sai concluiu, o idoso fez sinal positivo com a mão.

Foi o que fizeram de início, entretanto o velhinho na cadeira de rodas andava a passos de tartaruga, naquele ritmo, não conseguiriam nem chegar a esquina antes de anoitecer. Sai e Naruto se entreolharam por alguns instantes constrangedores, por fim, o demônio suspirou e decidiu empurrar a cadeira até o lugar que o senhor Nakamura queria lhes mostrar.

-Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu levo o senhor... Apenas nos mostre a direção.

**XXX**

Durante o intervalo entre as consultas, o Uchiha folheava uma revista com anúncios de venda de carros. Quando menos esperava, a porta do consultório se abriu, revelando o semblante de seu irmão mais velho.

Foi pego de surpresa e Itachi o flagrou com a revista sobre automóveis ainda em mãos.

-Er... Qual o motivo da consulta? –Sasuke pigarreou, tentando disfarçar.

-Não sabia que você se interessava por carros. Aliás, nunca tinha visto você se interessar antes por nada que fosse a sua profissão... É a sua nova namorada que está fazendo você mudar. Quer comprar um carro por causa dela, não é?

Embora não quisesse admitir, Itachi tinha razão, o fato de ambicionar a compra de um carro significava algo muito maior. Inconscientemente, Sasuke já planejava comprar um carro, reformar a casa e ter uma vida a dois ao lado de Naruto, mas a verdade que seu irmão mais velho desconhecia é que o anjo iria embora assim que concedesse um pedido ao médico.

Sem perceber, encarou Itachi com uma expressão triste.

-Isso não é ruim, Sasuke. –O moreno de cabelo longo teve um pouco de pena do mais novo. –Eu percebi que, depois que ela apareceu, você está mais... feliz.

-"Ela"... –O médico começou. –Chegou na minha vida e bagunçou tudo, mas acabou se tornando mais importante para mim do que eu imaginava...

Agora tinha um motivo especial para Sasuke não fazer seu desejo: ele ansiava não perder a companhia do loiro.

Itachi caiu repentinamente da cadeira em que estava sentado diante dos olhos assustados do mais novo e começou a se debater no chão, eram sinais claros de que estava tendo uma convulsão. Sasuke já tinha visto ataques várias vezes, entretanto ao ver seu próprio irmão tendo um, entrou em pânico pela primeira vez.

-ITACHI!

Tentou segurar a cabeça do irmão, que se agitava compulsivamente, impedindo que acertasse o canto da mesa enquanto gritava por socorro para outros médicos e enfermeiros.

**XXX**

-É este o lugar? –Naruto apontou, senhor Nakamura fez um sinal afirmativo.

Observavam a frente de uma casa simples que não parecia muito diferente da de Sasuke, a única diferença era que esta estava pintada de rosa claro e a moradia do médico era branca. Havia flores postas em pequenos jarros de barro logo na entrada, que pareciam ter sido regadas há poucos minutos. Pelo modo como a casa estava bem cuidada, alguém morava ali com certeza.

Sai se arriscou primeiro, colocou o primeiro pé na frente da casa e nada aconteceu. Sem pensar, Naruto veio logo atrás. Sai tentou alertá-lo, pois se a casa permitia a passagem de um demônio, então existia uma barreira que impediria a entrada de anjos.

-ESPERE, NARUTO! –Gritou. –VOCÊ VAI SE MACHUCAR!

O Uzumaki atravessou a porta e também não se feriu, ambos se encararam bastante surpresos. Senhor Nakamura apenas deu uma risadinha com sua boca banguela.

-Isso quer dizer que... –O loiro não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para descrever.

-...O que mora aqui não é humano. –Sai completou, fechando a porta.

-Naruto?

Uma terceira voz, claramente feminina, ecoou pelo recinto. Uma mulher, de longos cabelos azulados e olhos brancos como pérola, veio da cozinha; ela usava avental e luvas, carregando um pedaço de bolo recém-tirado do forno. Naruto a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, mesmo se estivesse no inferno.

-HINATA!

Correu em direção à amiga, tentou abraçá-la, porém hesitou no último instante. Ela continuava a mesma de sempre: o mesmo sorriso cativante, a mesma personalidade doce... Entretanto, algo nela estava muito diferente.

-Hinata, você está...

-...Grávida.

-E quem é o pai? –Sai questionou, cruzando os braços, ainda incrédulo.

-Sou eu. –Neji apareceu atrás de Hinata.

-Um anjo grávido de um demônio? Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar antes...

-Deve ser porque é a primeira vez que acontece. –O Hyuuga falou sério. –Assim que Hinata e eu descobrimos a gravidez, abandonei minhas obrigações no inferno e a trouxe para este lugar seguro. Também criei uma barreira que evita que outros anjos ou demônios nos rastreiem usando magia. Não entendo como vocês conseguiram nos encontrar... –Neji parou um instante. –Ah, foi o Nakamura...

-Conhece o senhor Nakamura?

-Ele é nosso vizinho desde que mudamos para cá. –Deslizou o olhar até o sorridente velhinho. –Alguns humanos são mais sensitivos que outros, ele percebeu que não somos pessoas comuns.

A Hyuuga voltou à cozinha e pôs o bolo sobre a mesa, logo que partiu um pedaço e deu a primeira mordida, o Uzumaki a repreendeu.

-Não pode comer isso, Hinata! Vai te fazer mal!

-Tudo bem, Naruto. Depois que eu engravidei, posso comer alimentos humanos normalmente.

Enquanto Naruto e Hinata permaneciam na cozinha, Sai arrumou uma almofada na cadeira do velhinho, deixando-o mais confortável. Na sala, havia duas poltronas. Neji escolheu sentar na poltrona da esquerda e Sai, na da direita.

-Por favor, mantenham segredo. –O Hyuuga suplicou, parecia realmente desesperado. –Se a gravidez vier a público, tentarão tirar o bebê de nós ou até matá-lo.

-Mas, Hinata precisa de cuidados e remédios específicos que os humanos não podem oferecer mesmo em um hospital de elite... –Sai explicou. –Precisamos ter pelo menos um anjo especializado em medicina do nosso lado.

-Está se referindo a Sakura?

-Não exatamente. Quer dizer... não quero falar com ela depois do que houve entre nós.

Ouviram um grito, era Naruto que estava recebendo uma mensagem telepática. Isso só era possível quando anjos acompanhavam algum humano, bastava a pessoa fazer uma prece e o anjo podia ouvi-la a uma longa distância.

-O que foi?

-Sasuke está me chamando. Ouço a voz dele na minha cabeça. –O loiro apertava a testa como se estivesse sentindo um dor forte. –Ele está no hospital e... já decidiu qual desejo irá fazer.

_**Continua...**_

**Confesso a vocês que achei este capítulo um pouco fraco mesmo com reviravolta porque eu ainda estava doente quando comecei a escrevê-lo. Sinto que não consegui dar o máximo de mim.** **O próximo capítulo será o último, mas não sei se haverá epílogo.**

**Reviews, please? *Q*~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong>_

**_Lady Yuraa, Natthy, Sabrininha-chan, Effy D, Juulies, Percy Malfoy_  
><strong>


	4. Recomeço

**MEEEEWWDEUUUUS!1**

**Desculpem pela imensa demora, tive tantos problemas pessoais que cheguei a pensar seriamente que eu jamais conseguiria concluir esta fic, só consegui terminá-la graças às reviews que me incentivaram ^^**

**Espero que gostem do último capítulo **

* * *

><p><strong>WISH<strong>

_**4. Recomeço**_

Naruto se aproximou discretamente do leito hospitalar, Itachi estava inconsciente e respirava com auxílio de aparelhos. Olhando para ele, agora imóvel, lembrou-se da última vez que o vira, o moreno já estava doente e o Uzumaki tinha consciência disso.

Sentado ao lado da cama, olhou de soslaio para o Uchiha mais novo, o qual apresentava preocupação em seu semblante.

- Ele parecia tão bem e de repente... –Os lábios do moreno tremiam. –Como não pude perceber?

O médico culpava-se por não ter notado a alteração do estado de saúde de Itachi. Eram muito próximos quando crianças, porém depois que Sasuke se formou, apenas tinha olhos para a profissão e não percebeu que o próprio irmão estava definhando aos poucos. Se Itachi morresse, jamais se perdoaria.

- Eu sabia que Itachi-san não estava se sentindo bem, mas não pensei que chegaria a esse ponto.

- O quê? Por que não me contou?

- Ele pediu que eu não contasse.

Os médicos e enfermeiros que haviam examinado Itachi eram conhecidos de Sasuke no hospital. Eles realizaram várias análises de urgência no Uchiha mais velho e descobriram que o moreno tinha uma anomalia genética rara. Também encontraram resquícios de analgésicos no exame de sangue, o que indicava que Itachi estava ciente de sua condição e seguia um tratamento paliativo apenas para amenizar a dor, uma vez que as chances de cura eram completamente nulas.

-Isso é bem a cara do meu irmão, sofrer calado. –O Uchiha mais novo sorriu, entristecido.

Sasuke ficou a frente do loiro e segurou com força a mão de Naruto, que inconscientemente corou.

- A doença dele já está muito avançada, só lhe resta mais um dia de vida... –O moreno lançou um olhar de súplica, o nervosismo era perceptível em sua voz. –Este é meu único pedido: salve o Itachi, por favor.

O anjo assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça e, de olhos fechados, uniu as mãos como se fizesse uma oração. Para a surpresa de Sasuke, Naruto começou a emanar uma aura brilhante e tocou o rosto de Itachi logo em seguida. A luz foi transferida do loiro para o moreno e se extinguiu aos poucos até desaparecer completamente.

-Está feito.

Sasuke verificou os sinais vitais do irmão, que já estavam normalizados. "É um milagre", a frase soou automática dentro de sua mente. Itachi abriu os olhos, ainda confuso, e levou à mão até a testa, massageando-a. Tentou se levantar, entretanto os cabos que o prendiam aos aparelhos impediram-no de fazer isso.

- Espere, vou pedir para te tirarem daí. –Disse ao ver o irmão sentindo-se desconfortável no leito. Virou-se para Naruto no instante seguinte, de modo a encará-lo. –Obrigado, nem sei como agradecer...

- Tem uma maneira. –Naruto cerrou os punhos. –Realizei seu desejo, agora preciso de sua ajuda.

**xXx**

Sasuke retirou o estetoscópio que repousava sobre seus ombros e examinou Hinata cuidadosamente. A jovem estava deitada na maca, a posição a incomodava e respirava com dificuldade, ansiosa, apertava a mão de Neji com firmeza. Naruto estava logo atrás, evitava movimentos bruscos e segurava a respiração, temendo que sua presença pudesse atrapalhar o procedimento.

- O seu cheiro... –Neji fechou o cenho, estava se concentrando para não perder o controle e avançar sobre o médico.

-Eu sei, Sai já me alertou sobre isso. –O Uchiha preencheu uma ficha com os dados que havia obtido da paciente. - Vai nascer um menino ou uma menina?

- Acho que seria melhor perguntar se nascerá anjo ou demônio. –Neji acrescentou.

-Er... Ainda não sabemos. –Hinata explicou.

–Como assim 'não sabe'? Está com mais ou menos oito meses. Não fez pré-natal?

- Fiz, sim... Mas, pela ultrassom não dava para descobrir o sexo do bebê.

- Sai foi procurar a Sakura-chan, que é uma anja especializada em medicina. –Naruto disse, parecia um pouco triste. –Não esperamos que você saiba explicar tudo, apenas diga o que tiver certeza.

- Por que tanta preocupação? Gravidezes de anjos são mais complicadas do que de humanos?

- A verdade é que isso nunca aconteceu antes... Hinata é a primeira anja a engravidar em toda a história da criação. –Neji esclareceu.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre eles durante alguns instantes até ser interrompido por um pergunta de Sasuke.

- Como os anjos nascem então?

- De ovos. –O Uzumaki sorriu, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- OVOS? –O Uchiha gritou perplexo.

- Sim, anjos nascem de ovos dourados que germinam dos galhos da mais alta e bela árvore do jardim do paraíso. Se eles vêm da mesma ninhada, dizemos que são da mesma família... Entendeu?

- Anjos vêm de ovos que brotam de uma árvore gigante? –Sasuke levou a mão ao queixo enquanto falava como se estivesse pensando, mas no instante seguinte, desfez sua posição. –Isso é lógica de doido!

- Sasuke, você falava que eu não sabia nada sobre humanos... Mas, você também não quer aprender nada sobre anjos! –Naruto o encarou bastante sério, havia se sentido ofendido com o descaso do moreno.

- Não briguem, por favor.

Olhou para a amiga, que estava em situação pior e, mesmo assim, estava o tranquilizando. O loiro sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

- Eu só preciso de um pouco ar fresco... –Naruto disse, retirando-se da sala.

**xXx**

Um anjo de cabelo rosa claro, que trajava vestes também da mesma tonalidade, planava ao lado de arranha-céus de uma grande metrópole durante a noite sem estrelas, enevoada pela poluição. Sakura tossia repetidas vezes, o que dificultava sua habilidade de voar.

Até dois meses atrás, a fumaça que escapava da chaminé das fábricas e o gás carbônico que saía do escapamento dos veículos não a incomodavam; essa era uma das vantagens de ser imortal. A Haruno também havia se tornado sensível inclusive ao cheiro e o sabor dos alimentos dos humanos, antes não conseguia diferenciá-los porque anjos, em tese, não precisariam comer. Agora sabia reconhecer perfeitamente um bolo recém-tirado do forno ou uma fruta estragada apenas pelo odor.

Sentia-se mais debilitada a cada dia que se passava, entretanto, seus instintos ainda estavam aguçados e logo percebeu a presença de um perseguidor atrás de si.

- Eu não te falei para você não me procurar nunca mais?

- É exatamente o que eu teria feito se a situação não fosse de extrema urgência. –O sorriso irônico estava estampado nos lábios de Sai. –Hinata está grávida e não resta muito tempo até a hora do parto chegar.

A Haruno suspirou pesadamente e levou a palma da mão esquerda até a face, sentia-se muito cansada nos últimos dias. Se tentasse despistá-lo, certamente o demônio a alcançaria com rapidez e facilidade aonde quer que fosse. Sem alternativas, decidiu ficar e ouvir o que o moreno tinha a dizer.

- Você não parece surpresa. –Sai emendou na frase anterior ao ver uma reação fraca por parte da rosada.

- Tsunade-sama já havia me falado sobre gravidezes de anjos há muito tempo, mas achei que fosse apenas uma lenda. –Sakura cruzou os braços, contraindo as sobrancelhas. –Aposto que não veio apenas falar sobre isso, deve ter algo mais.

- Naruto fez amizade com um humano. Bem, talvez seja mais do que isso.

- Ele não sabe que é proibido se apaixonar por humanos?

- Deve saber. O problema é que eu acho que ele não se deu conta do sentimento que tem. –Sai deu de ombros. –Não tenho moral para falar dele... afinal, eu me apaixonei por você.

A face da rosada corou involuntariamente e tentou disfarçar desviando olhar para baixo.

- Outra coisa... Esse amigo do Naruto tem um cheiro apetitoso que atrai demônios. –O moreno continuou.

Ao ouvir a frase, os olhos verdes se arregalaram e o rosto da Haruno empalideceu. Sai continuou a falar com o semblante inalterado.

–Eu não contei toda a verdade para o Naruto porque quis poupá-lo do sofrimento, mas só pelo fato de eu lhe dizer isso... Você já deve entender muito bem o que significa.

**xXx**

Naruto caminhava a passos lentos pelo jardim do hospital, observando as flores atentamente, havia fortes indícios no céu de que uma tempestade se aproximava e as luzes dos postes começaram a piscar.

A área era usada como repouso para pacientes em recuperação e passeio para visitantes. O Uzumaki notou a presença do Uchiha, que se aproximava devagar, porém fingiu não vê-lo. Somente após o moreno parar a seu lado, é que finalmente decidiu encará-lo.

- Quando você vai embora? –Sasuke disse seco.

O anjo foi surpreendido pela pergunta, olhando a expressão confusa no rosto do Uzumaki é que o moreno percebeu que suas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas erroneamente.

- Desculpe, não foi o que quis dizer...

-Não precisa se explicar. –O loiro abaixou a cabeça. –Sei que fui um estorvo para você desde o começo...

Assim que a frase foi proferida, Sasuke empurrou o anjo contra uma árvore, pressionando-lhe os pulsos de modo que ficassem imobilizados. O médico estava enraivecido como se tivesse recebido um tapa no rosto.

- Não diga besteiras, seu imbecil! Não quero que você vá, é justamente o contrário! –O moreno respirou fundo, as batidas de seu coração estavam aceleradas. –Eu gosto de você, Naruto.

Não houve reação imediata vinda do Uzumaki porque os lábios de Sasuke entraram em contato com os seus em seguida. Aquele toque suave trazia-lhe vertigens, sem pensar, Naruto envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno e inclinou a cabeça, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Separaram-se momentos após para retomar o fôlego, mas a mente de Naruto parecia em estado de torpor. O loiro somente despertou para a realidade quando os dedos frios do Uchiha tocaram-lhe a face e, por instinto, o anjo recuou.

- Perdoe-me... –Sasuke mostrou um sorriso triste, afastando-se devagar.

Naruto teve ânsia de correr até ele e abraçá-lo, entretanto faltou coragem para se mover e apenas observou o médico caminhar alguns metros antes de desabar no chão completamente inconsciente.

- SASUKE!

O Uzumaki esqueceu por completo que estava em um lugar onde poderia ser visto por humanos e liberou suas asas. Pela primeira vez, foi capaz de voar em sua forma humana, chegando até o Uchiha em questão de um segundo.

- Sasuke, o que foi? –Naruto perguntava com desespero, ajoelhado ao lado do Uchiha. –Por favor, me responda!

- Precisamos levá-lo para dentro do hospital.

O Uzumaki olhou para cima e avistou Sai o encarando. O demônio demonstrava uma expressão de piedade e pousou a mão sobre o ombro do loiro.

- O que aconteceu com ele? –Disse, com lágrimas prestes a escorrer de seus olhos azuis.

-Lembra que eu te falei que Sasuke tem um cheiro que atrai demônios? –O moreno fez uma pausa, o anjo acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. –Demônios devoram almas, mas não conseguem pegá-las depois que saem do corpo. O momento ideal para fazer isso é quando a pessoa está morrendo... Ou seja, quanto mais apetitosa for a alma de um humano, significa que mais próxima está a hora de sua morte.

**xXx**

O dia amanheceu com uma forte chuva. Sasuke fora socorrido às pressas por médicos e enfermeiros que o levaram com urgência para o centro cirúrgico. Enquanto isso, Itachi repousava em um dos quartos de hospital, adormecido sob efeito de sedativos, sem saber que o irmão mais novo estava com a vida por um fio.

- Os médicos disseram que é a mesma doença de Itachi, parece que há um fator hereditário envolvido. –Sai explicava a situação para Sakura e Hinata. –A única diferença foi a forma de se manifestar: em Itachi, a doença foi se agravando aos poucos, enquanto a de Sasuke começou de maneira repentina.

Naruto estava encolhido em um canto, as mãos trêmulas abraçavam suas pernas e a cabeça repousava sobre os joelhos. Esforçava-se inutilmente para engolir o choro, pois não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

O Uchiha estava à beira da morte e o loiro não conseguiria impedir. Já havia realizado o desejo do moreno, o que significava que a ligação entre eles deixara de existir. Se tentasse interferir e salvar a vida do médico, estaria indo contra as regras, as quais proibiam a intromissão de anjos no livre-arbítrio dos humanos.

- Não se culpe, Naruto. –Neji disse inexpressivo, com os braços cruzados. –As regras afirmam claramente que...

- Também era contra as regras um demônio se apaixonar por um anjo, mas foi exatamente o que você fez, não é, Neji?

- Por favor, Naruto-kun... –Hinata tentava acalmá-lo.

- Danem-se as regras! Não são elas que me impedem de salvar o Sasuke! –As lágrimas que antes Naruto segurava, agora escorriam sem controle através de seu rosto. –Eu sou... um anjo de classe inferior, não tenho poder suficiente.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a reação do Uzumaki. Sakura caminhou em direção a ele, o semblante da garota estava bastante sério.

- Mesmo se nós cinco uníssemos nossas forças, ainda não seria suficiente. Eu não me sinto bem, Hinata está enfraquecida por causa da gravidez e os poderes de Sai e Neji diminuíram assim que o sol nasceu. –Fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. –Entretanto, se ainda assim quiser salvá-lo, existe uma maneira.

- Por que não avisou antes, Sakura-chan? –O Uzumaki falou com emoção ao saber que nem tudo estava perdido. –Diz logo qual é!

- Você pode abdicar da sua imortalidade para dar uma segunda chance de vida ao humano. Basta tocar nele tendo esse pensamento em mente.

- Não sabia que anjos podiam se tornar mortais por livre e espontânea vontade. –Neji falou, desconfiado.

- Não é tão conveniente quanto parece. Uma vez que desista da imortalidade, jamais voltará a se tornar anjo. –A Haruno suspirou.

O Uzumaki se levantou, apoiando a mão na parede. Estava prestes a andar quando a rosada ficou à frente dele, impedindo que continuasse.

- Sei que não vai pensar duas vezes, mas preciso pedir que olhe dentro do seu coração. Se for salvá-lo apenas porque sentiu pena dele, não vale o sacrifício de perder a imortalidade.

O loiro nada disse, cerrando os punhos com firmeza, e correu rumo ao centro cirúrgico onde Sasuke estava sendo operado. Parou em frente à porta, sobre a qual havia uma luz vermelha acesa e a abriu em seguida, surpreendendo o cirurgião, que estava com as luvas de látex sujas de sangue, e os auxiliares.

- Ei! Não pode entrar aqui! –Gritou um dos enfermeiros.

- Alguém segure esse maluco!

**xXx**

O Uchiha acordou no dia seguinte, ainda sonolento, o sol da manhã atravessava a janela e aquecia seu rosto. O olhar, antes fixado somente no teto, passeou através do recinto e avistou Naruto sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do leito. O loiro sorriu, mas o moreno levantou assustado ao perceber que um dos olhos do Uzumaki estava bastante roxo.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Ah, é que o cirurgião me deu um soco... e a anestesista me acertou um chute entre as pernas. É por isso que estou sentado até agora.

O Uzumaki jamais imaginou que sentiria com tamanha intensidade o fato de ter se tornado humano, antes podia levar um tiro na cabeça que sequer teria dor. Estava procurando o momento ideal para contar a verdade para o Uchiha, mas era uma espera angustiante. Provavelmente o médico ficaria se culpando assim como aconteceu quando descobriu a doença de Itachi.

- Por que fizeram isso?

- Eu invadi a sala de cirurgia onde estavam operando você.

- SEU IMBECIL, POR QUE ACHA QUE UMA SALA DE CIRURGIA PRECISA FICAR FECHADA, HEIN? –O moreno não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. –EU PODIA TER MORRIDO!

- Desculpe.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, Sasuke relaxou os ombros e soltou um longo suspiro, voltando a se deitar.

- Coloque uma compressa de gelo nesse olho. Não sabia que anjos também podiam se machucar...

- Não sou mais anjo. Sou um humano comum.

- O quê? Como isso é possível? –Sasuke gritou perplexo.

- Eu abdiquei da minha imortalidade para te salvar.

Sasuke ficou estático e seus olhos tornaram-se úmidos e brilhantes, embora nenhuma lágrima tenha saído deles. O moreno pôs a mão na testa, ocultando parcialmente o rosto, Naruto não sabia se ele estava decepcionado ou pensativo.

- Eu não pedi para ser salvo. –Disse ríspido. –Por que teve que fazer isso?

- Por que eu te amo...

O Uchiha foi surpreendido pela declaração e não conseguiu retrucar.

- ...Prefiro ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que seja por uma vida curta, do que passar uma eternidade de solidão. –O loiro falou com sinceridade.

- Idiota.

Sasuke levantou da cama enquanto o Uzumaki permanecia sentado em uma postura deprimida. O moreno inclinou a cabeça, aproximando devagar seu rosto do de Naruto, o loiro apenas fechou os olhos até que os lábios se tocaram suavemente.

- Oi, Sasuke! –Itachi abriu a porta repentinamente. –A enfermeira me avisou que você estaria e... MAS O QUE É ISSO?

O Uchiha de cabelos longos se surpreendeu ao ver seu irmão mais novo beijando outro homem.

- S...Sasuke, você não tinha uma namorada? –Itachi tentava se recompor do susto com dificuldade.

- ELE É ELA! –O Uchiha mais novo falou sem pensar. –ELA FEZ CIRURGIA DE TROCA DE SEXO!

Sasuke bateu a mão contra a testa com força, escondendo o rosto na ausência de um buraco onde pudesse se enfiar. Itachi se aproximou e encarou o Uzumaki durante alguns momentos. A semelhança entre o loiro e a garota que vira no apartamento do irmão era indiscutível, não só porque tinham a mesma cor do cabelo e dos olhos.

- É você, mesmo?

- Sim sou... –Quando o ex-anjo vira Itachi pela primeira vez, estava usando uma aparência feminina. Entretanto, não podia contar a verdade e, mesmo que contasse, o Uchiha mais longo provavelmente não iria acreditar. Apenas podia esperar que Itachi confiasse em sua palavra.

- Tudo bem. –O mais velho sorriu por fim. –Se existe amor entre vocês, não vou me opor.

**xXx**

A Haruno lavava o rosto e a boca na pia, mas o gosto amargo ainda estava impregnado na garganta. Era a segunda vez que vomitava no mesmo dia, saiu do banheiro com a aparência abatida e o moreno de cabelo curto já a esperava na porta. Ver o semblante preocupado de Sai fez a rosada sentir um aperto no peito. Ela havia terminado o namoro dois meses antes, dizendo que não queria mais vê-lo sem ao menos contar o motivo.

- Er... Neji e Hinata querem falar com você.

O demônio tentou disfarçar inutilmente a ansiedade, acompanhando a Haruno até onde os Hyuuga a esperavam. Hinata estava serena, mas Neji demonstrava visível impaciência. Sai ofereceu a cadeira e Sakura sentou educadamente, pela pressão que sentia, era como se estivesse prestes a enfrentar um interrogatório.

- O quanto você sabe, Sakura? –O demônio de longos cabelos fez a primeira pergunta em tom ameaçador.

- Não muito, apenas o suficiente para ter certeza de que o bebê de vocês que vai nascer não é um monstro. –Sakura deu de ombros.

-Quer dizer que eu não sou a primeira anja a engravidar, não é verdade? –Hinata apertava as mãos.

- Isso mesmo. –A rosada disse seca. –Existiram outras como você, mas morreram muito tempo atrás.

- Estão mortas? –Neji falou assustado, não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem Hinata. –Todas morreram no parto?

- É melhor eu ser bem clara... O filho de vocês não nascerá anjo ou demônio, ele será humano.

Tanto Neji quanto Hinata ficaram perplexos como se um turbilhão girasse dentro de suas cabeças. A Hyuuga precisou ser amparada pelo primo para não cai, mas não chegou a perder a consciência.

- Como isso é possível?

- Eu também não sei.

A Haruno então decidiu contar-lhes uma história tão remota quanto o próprio tempo. Antigamente, era permitido aos anjos se casarem e constituírem famílias, entretanto seus filhos, por algum motivo inexplicável, não conseguiam herdar a vida eterna dos progenitores e, cedo ou tarde, padeciam por fome, frio, doenças ou tomados pela velhice.

Os anjos faziam de tudo para mantê-los vivos e saudáveis, inclusive abdicando da própria imortalidade, mas sempre chegava um momento em que seus esforços não bastavam e muitos deles enlouqueceram. Aos poucos, os anjos de maior vivência foram desistindo de ter filhos a ponto de as gerações mais novas sequer desconfiarem da verdade.

- Quando houve a rebelião contra Deus, viram a oportunidade perfeitas de separar definitivamente os anjos na tentativa de perder outros da nossa espécie. –Sakura terminou a explicação. –Por esse motivo, uma grande parte deles foi banida ao inferno, junto com os traidores, sem direito a julgamento.

- Foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. –Sai completou. –E com Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino e tantos outros.

Enquanto sofria inúmeros tormentos no inferno, o moreno de cabelo curto se questionava se havia feito algo ruim, que justificasse o motivo de estar ali. Depois que ouviu a Haruno, as peças começaram a se encaixar dentro de sua cabeça e tudo começou a fazer sentido.

- Como você sabia de tudo isso? –Sai perguntou de maneira repentina, após um longo período de silêncio.

- Eu pesquisei. –Sakura falou de maneira simples e direta.

- Mesmo que seja verdade, eu só pedi sua ajuda para tratar a Hinata e foi apenas há dois dias. Pela quantidade de informações que você tem, deve ter feito uma investigação longa e detalhada... Por que você teria interesse de pesquisar algo assim?

- Eu também estou grávida. De três meses.

No primeiro instante, o rapaz permaneceu incrédulo sem saber como reagir

- V... Você não pretendia contar nada para mim?

- Desculpe. –A Haruno abaixou a cabeça como se pedisse perdão. –Eu vou abandonar minha condição de anja para criar o nosso filho, mas eu não podia pedir tamanho sacrifício para você, então...

Os seres celestiais tinham várias responsabilidades e regras, Sakura sabia que não poderia se dedicar a todas elas sem levantar suspeitas. Se continuasse como anjo, jamais conseguiria cuidar de um bebê adequadamente, talvez nunca mais pudesse vê-lo.

- Está brincando comigo? –Sai abraçou forte a rosada quase a ponto de machucá-la, ela não conseguia ver o rosto do rapaz, mas pela entonação de sua voz, parecia bastante feliz. –Durante muito tempo, eu procurei um modo de me livrar da sina de um anjo caído e agora você me diz que isso é possível! Foi a melhor notícia que recebi na minha vida!

Sakura retribuiu ao gesto e começou a chorar no ombro do moreno, ela não sabia, mas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Sai também. Neji e Hinata observavam a cena de mãos dadas, pensando em desistir da imortalidade e formar uma feliz família juntos.

**xXx**

Com seus poderes fracos, sequer perceberam que alguém escutara toda a conversa. De cima de uma enorme árvore ao lado do hospital, estavam sentados, Kiba, Shino e Lee, refletindo sobre tudo o que acabaram de ouvir. O Inuzuka se levantou e fez um sinal para que os outros dois o seguissem.

- Vamos.

- Espere, Kiba! –Shino chamou a atenção do Inuzuka, arrumando os óculos escuros. –Não vamos acrescentar no relatório que nós os achamos?

- Eles pediram para nós procurarmos o Sai e Neji "demônios" e não "humanos". –Kiba falou ainda de costas. –Se entenderam, então vamos embora!

Shino deu de ombros enquanto Lee mostrou um largo sorriso, assim os três demônios estenderam suas asas negras e voaram através do pôr-do-sol.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Aí está! Achei um pouco corrido, mas como eu queria explorar todos os personagens, achei que ficou melhor assim. Espero que tenham gostado ^^ (tirando a podridão que o fanfiction fez com a minha formatação de texto)... Sei o que devem estar pensando: se mandaram todos os anjos do sexo masculino para o inferno, por que o Naruto continuou no céu? Eu deixei em aberto de propósito XD Quem der a resposta mais criativa, ganha um carro zero km! (até parece ¬¬)<strong>

**Esta fanfic tem: 22 reviews, 6 alertas e 7 favoritos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos especiais:<strong>

**_Natthy, Carol989, Grinjill, Melody, Uchimaki Juvia, Sabrina_**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewzem, povo! Pra garantir novas fics! o**

**Bjos  
><strong>


End file.
